


Acknowledgment

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, mom talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: The morning after the wake, Jody had something to say to Mary, mom to mom. Once she had gathered her thoughts, Mary had a few things to say too.





	

Jody offers to hitch a ride with the twins so Dean and Sam can have breakfast with their mom alone, but Sam won’t hear of it.

And once he insists that she come along, Mary seconds the idea.

Jody finds herself in a strangely quiet backseat, with none of the boys’ chatter from the day before and even the music turned down low.

At the little diner they had passed on the way to Asa’s house, all the booths are taken, so they end up at a table in the corner,  Jody between the boys and across from Mary.

Mary tells a few stories from her younger years, some of hunting with her family, and some about Dean as a small child. Dean and Sam tell a few tales about hunting alone, and one with John. Jody even tells a story about Bobby, who Mary never met but almost knows from the boys and John’s journal.

All in all, it borders on one of those awkward family gatherings where you have to make polite conversation with relatives you haven’t seen for twenty years and don’t really know.

Which, actually, sums up the situation pretty well.

Four plates of pancakes and seven orders of bacon later, Jody excuses herself to hit the ladies’ room before they get back on the road, while Sam steps outside to take a call, Dean pays the bill, and Mary finishes her coffee.

She’s washing her hands when the door opens and Mary comes in.

Mama Winchester smiles, a little awkward, and Jody takes the opening.

“Hey, if you don’t mind, I’d like to exchange numbers, you know, be able to keep in touch if anything comes up.” Jody offers.

Mary smiles shyly and nods, handing Jody her phone.

Jody quickly programs each others’ numbers into both phones, handing Mary’s back when she’s done.

Mary takes the phone but holds Jody’s gaze.

“So about you and Sam…” Mary begins.

“About me and Sam?” Jody asks. “No, wait, there is no ‘me and Sam.’” She shakes her head.

Mary rolls her eyes. “He introduced you to me. He saved you from me when you were possessed. The demon looked at him when it mentioned that you had fantasized about a life with Asa. When the demon released you, Sam was beside you before the rest of us could blink. And he’s the one who insisted that we not leave you behind.”

“Um yeah, well, the boys … Sam and Dean … and I, have gotten pretty close over the past few years.” Jody says. “But it’s not like that, not 'me and Sam.’”

Mary continues to just stare at her. “Maybe not. Maybe not now, at least. But hunting is a hard life, and it’s hard on relationships. My parents are the only hunters I know of who were married for thirty years. You said my sons are good men. They deserve good women to be there for them. If things ever do get to the point that there is a 'you and Sam’, I’d be happy for both of you.” She smiles and snorts a little laugh. “And I’ll work on making sure Dean is okay with it.”

Jody shakes her head a little. “Yeah, I don’t see that conversation going well.”

Mary reaches over and squeezes Jody’s hand. “Thank you for being there for my sons when I couldn’t.”

“It’s been my pleasure.” Jody tells her. “Mostly. There have been a few times that’s it’s almost killed me. And there’s been a few times I wanted to strangle them.”

Mary smiles again. “Thank you.”

The moment starts to turn awkward, so Jody nods and gestures toward the door. “I better get back out there before Dean comes in looking for us.”

Mary nods and lets her go.

Jody returns to the table to find the boys impatiently waiting.

“I’m going on out to the car so you two can say goodbye to your mom.” She says.

Dean nods solemnly, but Sam gives her a little smile as she walks by.


End file.
